ITC Welcomgroup Hotels, Palaces and Resorts
| num_employees = | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = Official site | footnotes = | intl = }} ITC Hotels is India's second largest hotel chain with over 100 hotels. Based out of Hotels Division Headquarters at the ITC Green Centre in Gurgaon, off New Delhi, ITC Hotels is also the exclusive franchisee of The Luxury Collection brand of Starwood Hotels and Resorts in India.ITC Hotels is regularly voted amongst the best employers in Asia in the hospitality sector. History ITC Limited entered the hotel business on October 18, 1975, with the opening of a hotel in Chennai, which was rechristened Hotel Chola.About us ITC Welcomgroup website. ITC hotels currently owns and operates 100 hotels in 75 destinations. ITC Hotels have a reputation of playing host to visiting royalty and world leaders time and again. The Bill Gates suite at the Maurya Its restaurants Bukhara (restaurant), Peshawari, Dakshin, DumPukht and Kebabs & Kurries are well known cuisine brands today. ITC-Welcomgroup has one of the most extensive art collections in India. A museum of their collection is being planned in Kolkata.ITC's Art collection ITC brands ]] , Maharashtra.]] The group today operates under several distinct brands: *ITC - Luxury Collection Hotels *WelcomHotel Sheraton Hotels *Fortune Hotels, which has 54 hotels with 4446 rooms in 41 cities across India *WelcomHeritage Hotels List of ITC Hotels by Brand ITC Hotel Luxury Collection *ITC Maurya, New Delhi *ITC Mughal, Agra *ITC Maratha, Mumbai *ITC Grand Central, Mumbai *ITC Sonar, Kolkata *ITC Kakatiya, Hyderabad *ITC Windsor, Bangalore *ITC Royal Gardenia, Bangalore WelcomHotel / Sheraton properties *Sheraton Chola, Chennai *Sheraton Park Hotel & Towers, Chennai *Sheraton Rajputana, Jaipur *Sheraton New Delhi, New Delhi *WelcomHotel Rama International, Aurangabad *WelcomHotel Vadodara, Vadodara *WelcomHotel GrandBay, Visakhapatnam List of Fortune Hotels *Fortune Global Select Gurgaon *Fortune Select Palms Chennai *Fortune Select Trinity Bangalor *Fortune Select Exotica Navi Mumbai *Fortune Select Manohar Hyderabad *Fortune Select JP Cosmos begluru *Fortune Park Bella Casa Jaipur *Fortune Landmark Ahmedabad *Fortune Landmark Indore *Fortune Park Center Point Jamshedpur *Fortune Hotel The South Park Trivandrum *Fortune Park Calicut Calicut *Fortune Park Galaxy Vapi *Fortune Murali Park Vijaywada *Fortune Park Klassik Ludhiana *Fortune Pandiyan Hotel Madhurai *Fortune Park Panchwati Kolkata *Fortune Kences Tirupati Tirupati *Fortune Resort Bay Island Port Blair *Fortune Resort Sullivan Court Ooty *Fortune Chariot Resort Mahabalipuram *Fortune Resort Central Darjeeling *Fortune Inn Riviera Jammu *Fortune Inn Jukaso Pune *Fortune Inn Sree Kanya Vishakapatnam Fortune park JP celestial bangalore Fortune park Zeeshan ayaz inn, lucknow List of WelcomHeritage Properties *Bal Samand Lake Palace Jodhpur *Bal Samand Garden Retreat Jodhpur *Bandhavgarh Jungle Lodge Bandhavgarh *Bassi Fort Chittorgarh *Bijay Niwas Palace Ajmer *Bob's Place Nathuakhan *Burra Sahib's Bungalow Jorhat *Calve Pondicherry *Camellia Hotel & Resort Shantiniketan *Chalets Naldehra Naldehra *Chinnar Plantation Bungalow Elappara, Idukki Dist. *Connaught House Mount Abu *Corbett Ramganga Resort Corbett National Park *Denzong Regency Retreat Gangtok *Elephant Point Retreat Village Tippi *Fernhills Palace Ooty *Golf View Pachmarhi *Grace Hotel Dharamsala *Grand Imperial Agra *Gurkha Houseboat Srinagar *Hirlicheena Nature Resort Manan Village *Judge's Court Pragpur *Kanha Jungle Lodge Kanha *Kasmanda Palace Mussoorie *Khazanchand Mansion Almora *Khimsar Fort Khimsar *Khimsar Sand Dunes Village Khimsar *Kikar Lodge Anandpur Sahib *Koolwal Kothi Nawalgarh *Lal Niwas Phalodi *Lallgarh Palace Bikaner *Maharani Bagh Orchard Retreat Ranakpur *Mandir Palace Jaisalmer *Mistry Sahib's Bungalow Jorhat *Narmada Jackson Jabalpur *Noor-Us-Sabah Palace Bhopal *Palace Belvedere Nainital *Pemaling Dirang *Pragati Resorts Hyderabad *Rajendra Villas Palace Mysore *Ranjit's Svaasa Amritsar *Ranthambore Forest Resort Sawai Madhopur *Raobagh Palace Bundelkhand *Regency Villas Ooty]] *Rosaville Shillong *Royal Camp Nagaur Fort *Royal Camp Pushkar]] *Sardar Samand Palace Pali *Shalini Palace Kolhapur *Shambha - La Leh Ladakh *Sheikhpura Kothi Hansi *Solang Valley Resort Manali *Taradale Cottage Ramgarh *Taragarh Palace Palampur *Thengal Manor Jorhat *Umed Bhawan Palace Kota *Hotel Darjeeling *Windsor Lodge Ranikhet *Woodville Palace Shimla Art collection Art Collection Since 1975, ITC-Welcomgroup has collected a massive bank of art by over 50 artists including some of India’s most important contemporary artists like A.G. Subramanyam, Krishan Khanna, Jatin Das, Ram Kumar, M.F. Hussain, F.N. Souza, J. Swaminathan, Tyeb Mehta, Anjolie Ela Menon, Akbar Padamsee, A. Ramachandran, Satish Gujral, Meera Mukherjee, Jamini Roy, Bikash Bhattacharjee, Sanjay Bhattacharjee, Gopi Gajwani, Biren Dey, Kim Michael, G.R. Santosh and Arpita Singh. Awards and recognition ITC-Welcomgroup *‘ITC Green Centre’ certified by the US Green Building Council for Leadership in Energy & Environmental Design (USGBC – LEED) is the first largest commercial ‘Platinum Rated’ building in the world. *ITC-Welcomgroup was adjudged as a Super Brand in the premium hospitality category in 2003-04. *ITC-Welcomgroup won Today’s Traveler India’s Best Luxury Chain Diamond Award in 2008. *ITC-Welcomgroup was declared Hewitt Best Employer in India & Asia 2009. Galileo Express Travel World Award *ITC-Welcomgroup was declared as the Best Premium Hotel Brand for three consecutive years - 2005-06, 2006-07 & 2007-2008. *WelcomHeritage won the Award for Best Heritage Chain in India for three consecutive years from 2005 to 2007. *Fortune Park Hotels Limited was declared the Best First Class Hotel Chain in 2004. Economic Times Avaya Global Connect Award *ITC-Welcomgroup was declared The Most Customer Responsive Company (Hotels) in 2006. The NCPEDP - Shell Helen Keller Award *ITC-Welcomgroup won the NCEDP ‘Shell Helen Keller Award’ 2008 in the category ‘Companies / Organisations / Institutions who share our vision and through their policies demonstrate their belief in equal rights and gainful employment for persons with disabilities’. EHS Awards *ITC-Welcomgroup won PATA Gold Award in Corporate Environmental Category in 2005. *ITC Maurya, New Delhi - Environment Champion Hotel of the year in 1997 and 2001-02. *ITC Kakatiya, Hyderabad FHRAI - The Environment Champion award in 2005 *ITC Sonar, Kolkata received Five Star rating in the Environmental Management System from British Safety Council in 2007 *ITC Mughal, Agra won TERI Corporate Environment Award in 2003-04 *ITC Maratha, Mumbai won FHRAI Green Champion of the year among Large Hotels in 2004 *ITC Grand Central, Mumbai won FHRAI Award for Green Champion of the year among Large Hotels in 2008 *ITC Maurya, New Delhi India declared by Today Travel Plus Toplist Survey as the Eco Friendly Hotel in 2008-09 Tourism Awards *Sheraton New Delhi Hotel won The National Tourism Award - Best Eco Friendly Hotel in 2004-05 *ITC Maurya, New Delhi won National Tourism Award for Best Eco Friendly Hotel 2008 *ITC Grand Central was recognised as the best Private Public Enterprise Providing Facilities for Physically Challenged Persons by Ministry of Tourism in the year 2007-08 References External links * ITC Welcomgroup, Official site * Fortune Hotels, Official site * WelcomHeritage Hotels, Official site * ITC Hotels Division Office site Category:Hotels in India Category:Hotel chains Category:Companies established in 1975 Category:Hospitality companies of India Category:Six Sigma companies